


Anime Expo Shenanigans

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Conventions, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Jealous Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Manga & Anime, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, Protectiveness, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Hey everyone! I couldn't help but get inspired by the new title screen and I had to write this fic. It was eating away at me ever since the idea came to mind. I hope you don't mind me being selfish and making it a self insert cause that's pretty much what happened!Anyway!The demon brothers and MC take a trip to the Human Realm so Levi can go to the anime expo. Within a span of five minutes, the manage to lose Levi from the pack. Will they be able to locate our lovable otaku or will Levi destroy the convention when he inevitably becomes jealous of someone else? We'll just have to find out!Let me know what you guys think, I love reading and responding to comments!
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 99





	Anime Expo Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to the lovely people on my discord server for helping me come up with some ideas for this fic!

To say Levi was excited for the Anime Expo was an understatement: he was over the moon. When the third born had caught wind of the event going on in the Human Realm from one of his online chat rooms, he’d dropped everything and gone straight to bugging Lucifer about it. Levi practically knocked the door to Lucifer’s study off its hinges when he’d gone in to talk to his older brother. In his excitement, Levi’s tail had come out, the limb wagging behind him like it had a mind of its own. The archdemon got down on his knees, pleading to Lucifer to allow him to go. At the sight in front of him, Lucifer couldn’t help the pointed sigh that left his throat.

“And why…pray tell…should I allow you to travel to the Human Realm to attend some ‘expo’ crawling with humans?” Lucifer asked his brother, his voice completely deadpanned. He’d wanted to know Levi’s reasoning behind wanting to leave his room to wave through the sea of neck beards and weebs.

“Because it’s an otaku’s dream! Cosplayers, exclusive merch, and insight on new animes! Lucifer, you HAVE to let me go!” Levi plead, shuffling closer to his older brother. He’d placed his elbows on Lucifer’s knees, giving the demon his best pair of puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Lucifer closed his eyes and his face soured. He was not about to let his extreme introvert of a brother go alone to the Human Realm. Taking a moment, Lucifer brought his hand to his chin, holding it in thought as he worked through how he could let Levi attend his little Human Realm excursion. Once an idea popped into his head, Lucifer’s eyes snapped open and he looked to his brother, his crimson eyes flashing with mirth.

“I’ll let you go, but on one condition,” Lucifer began, watching Levi jump up and down in excitement, barely registering Lucifer’s terms and conditions. “MC, Belphie, Beel, Satan, Mammon, Asmo, and I will be accompanying you.” At Lucifer’s bombshell, Levi stopped his premature celebration and gave Lucifer a look of betrayal.

“NO! You can’t do that!” Levi screeched, his expression quickly going through the many different emotions he was feeling. His tail swished back and forth in anger behind him as Lucifer eyed him with amusement.

“Why not? We all could use a nice vacation.”

With that, Levi’s fate was sealed. He was so desperate to go to the Anime Expo in Los Angeles that Levi accepted Lucifer’s demands. The Avatar of Envy left Lucifer’s office feeling as though he received the short of the stick in terms of getting what he wanted. At least he was going to be around plenty of his fellow cultured otakus.

* * *

The journey to the Human Realm had been relatively uneventful for all parties involved. MC was truly just in for the ride because she knew that Levi would be crushed if she didn’t agree to go with. Lucifer, ever the sadist, had required that everyone agree to go, and it was all or nothing. If even one individual didn’t want to go, no one was going. Luckily, all of Levi’s brothers and even the human seemed interested in attending the expo.

For their little trip, Diavolo was gracious enough to rent them out a couple suites so that everyone could spend their time comfortably. They’d arrived two days prior to the even so as to help acclimate them to the Human Realm…and also so Asmo could buy them all outfits to help them fit in more and deal with the heat of Los Angeles. Lucifer, of course, opted out of the adventure because he was always prepared for any situation. The eldest had brought an array of smart looking suits and business casual ware to ensure his professionalism was intact at all times.

Mammon was the first on Asmo’s list. While his model brother was always well styled and had an eye for fashion, his tastes tended to stray to the unorthodox side. I mean…have you seen those boots with that jacket? And don’t even get Asmo started on the sunglasses inside motif. Though Mammon needed little direction, Asmo had convinced him to get rid of a few accessories. Asmo could live with the stylishly oversized joggers Mammon had picked out, even if they were bright ass yellow, but he couldn’t live with Mammon's overzealous use of chains and dangly bits of jewelry. Mammon eventually just took to wearing a chain on his pants and two necklaces to get Asmo off his back.

Next on Asmo’s list was Beel which meant also Belphie since they were connected at the hip. The pair would have been easy if they were separate, but together it was a nightmare. They were always stopping to see what each other thought of their outfits and if the one liked what the other had on. It was nerve wracking for Asmo to have to stop every five minutes to try and get them into a simple shirt. For Beel, Asmo had chose a simple black and white tank top with the sides exposed to show off more of the demon’s muscles he’d worked so hard to achieve while also keeping him relatively cool in the stylishly ripped black jeans Asmo picked out for him. He’d also given the orange-haired demon a blue and lighter blue plaid flannel in case Beel got cold, but Belphie had quickly confiscated the material. Belphie’s outfit consisted of two of the flannels previously mentioned, one worn on his person and the other wrapped around his waist (much to Asmo’s dismay) and the same jeans as Beel. Belphie also took the liberty to add a simple black beanie to the ensemble, not that Asmo could stop him.

Asmo’s most challenging candidate was Satan. The Avatar of Wrath had no idea how to relax much like the demon from whom he was created, but he was easier to sway. Somehow, Asmo got Satan to drop the sweaters and overcoats in favor of something much cooler. Asmo would like to thank his charm for that, but he knew Satan only went with his word to get some peace and quiet to finish the book he had his nose stuck in. With sky-blue dress shirt and accessories in hand, Satan was left to his devices.

Levi was surprisingly easy to sway into changing his look. The demon’s demands, however, were not easy to please. Levi had pulled up image after image of Japanese fashion that Asmo was unsure even he could pull off. Through some mythical power (okay it was MC) Asmo got Levi to settle on baggy sweats striped with various shades of green and a navy-blue windbreaker with a black t-shirt underneath. There was no getting Levi to part with his headphones, even if they did clash with his outfit, but Asmo could live with it.

Though MC didn’t really need any help to fit into the other humans, Asmo still tried to get her to loosen up and wear something that wasn’t black. His efforts, however, proved to be useless. She’d kept the all black but decided to swap some of the heavier articles of clothing for something that had a lesser chance of giving her heat stroke. Much to Asmo’s delight, MC donned a black and grey plaid A-line skirt that stopped mid-thigh with a pair of black fishnets underneath. She’d gone with one of her baggy long sleeve shirts. MC donned her only anime shirt since they were going to an anime expo and tucked the bottom half of it into the skirt so she could hide some of her body at least. She’d put her half purple, half blue hair up into a ponytail, leaving a few pieces to fall so they would still frame her face. Finished off the outfit, MC changed out her simple black pearls in her first lobe piercing in favor of dangling hoops with pentagrams in the middle of them.

Much to the brothers’ delight, they had found out that MC could clean up well. Though she often wore makeup and looked put together in her aesthetic, it was another thing to see her in element. The sun in the Human Realm helped to illuminate some of her features that the brothers normally wouldn’t pay attention to. Her hair shone and had different tones to it in the sun and her highlighter caught the sun just right in the areas she’d applied it. Hell, even her teeth seemed whiter, but that was most likely the effects of the black lipstick. To say the least, it was going to be hard for the brothers to keep others from looking her way in the Human Realm.

* * *

The day of the expo finally arrived and Levi was practically bouncing off the walls of their hotel room with excitement. Everyone was dressed and ready to dive into the sea of humans. Trying to keep Levi from becoming just another stereotype, she’d ensured Levi put on his deodorant and cologne, the attention making Levi blush and the other brothers jealous. She’d fussed over the others a little and pulled a little blush from Lucifer when she’d tightened his tie and teased him a bit for it.

When they left the hotel, Beel linked his arm into hers for the walk, his over-protective side coming out. She’d grown to ignore people staring at her since her fashion choices were out of the norm, but the brothers didn’t appreciate the wandering eyes. Though they all wanted to shield her from prying eyes, the brothers knew the best repellent was Beel because of the fact that he was built like a brick shit house and towered over everyone. While the walk to the expo had been only a few blocks, it felt much longer with how cautious the brothers seemed to be. MC could only shake her head and put up with it, they were in a new environment after all.

Upon their arrival, Levi produced Premier Fan Badges for the each of them. He’d gotten anime lanyards for each of his brothers, the designs with animes he thought his brothers would like. Well except for MC, he’d gotten her a Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure lanyard so it matched her shirt, even if they were from different parts. Lucifer’s lanyard was from Attack on Titan. Mammon’s was from Noragami, Yato reminding Levi of his idiot of an older brother. Levi’s lanyard was, of course, Ruri-chan themed because she was best girl. Satan’s was from Death Note since Levi saw much of Satan in Light. Asmo’s was covered in characters from Ouran High School Host Club seeing as the demon tried to start a host club back in the Devildom. Beel’s was from Food Wars because…well…food. and Belphie’s was from Tokyo Ghoul to match his edgy persona.

With their badges and lanyards, the eight of them set off for a day filled with excitement that quickly turned into a day filled with anxiety.

They’d all walked in, Levi bouncing with excitement, and were immediately overwhelmed with just how many people were packed together. It truly wasn’t hard for Levi to get separated and wander off. He’d gotten distracted by a booth dedicated to _The Tale of the Seven Lords_. It wasn’t long after Levi got separated that Lucifer’s mom senses started to kick in since he could no longer hear Levi’s excited chattering. He’d found a relatively secluded area and took a head count: five demons and one human. They were certainly missing Levi.

“We’ve only been here for five minutes and Levi’s already wandered off,” Lucifer sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Following his statement, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes as everyone turned their heads to confirm his statement.

“Is it really so terrible for him to wander off in a sea of his people?” MC asked, equally as annoyed as Lucifer. Much like Levi, she’d wanted to go to feed her nerd side, but she wasn’t as inept with the whole ‘being around other people’ thing.

“Well, think about it, if he meets someone who believes themselves to be a bigger otaku than him, it could end badly,” Satan said in his usual snooty tone. The blond demon watched the gears turn in MC head before she whipped her back to Lucifer.

“We have to find him!” MC screeched. Her cheeks dusted a pink color when she heard Satan’s laugh. She didn’t need to look at him to know that he was feeling smug about being right.

“Why don’t we split up into teams?” Beel suggested, holding his wrist as he usually did when he was shy. It was a bit of a long shot, but it was probably the only way he’d be able to get away from Lucifer to wander the aisle of food vendors.

“That’s not a bad idea…” Lucifer spoke softly to himself. He’d eyed his brothers and MC in front of him, thinking in his mind who should go with who. “Okay…MC, Beel, and Belphie, you three go search the upper section of the expo and we’ll take the lower level,” Lucifer explained, gesturing to where exactly the twins and MC needed to go.

Beel listened closely, nodding along to Lucifer’s plan even though he was going to steal MC away to take her to the many food vendors that populated the second floor of the expo. With their plan in place, Beel hold of MC and Belphie’s wrist to drag them through the crowd of humans and towards the escalators. The pair followed obediently behind the gentle giant, Belphie yawning while MC looked over the people in the crowd in the search of Levi. Asmo, Satan, and Lucifer looked to each other before Lucifer took the lead and led the trio deeper into the crowd on the first floor.

* * *

Levi was in his element. He’d never been happier in his life. As the group was wading through the crowd, Levi spotted a Ruri-chan booth, his eyes homing in on a piece of merch he had yet to see anywhere online. Licking his suddenly chapped lips, Levi wandered from the group and towards the booth to go buy it. He didn’t think about telling Lucifer or having anyone go with him, Levi just knew he had to buy the Ruri-chan merch.

Once he’d purchased his limited-edition t-shirt, Levi turned around to look for his group only to realize that he was alone. The third born turned to look in different directions, his anxiety pulling his tail out. He hadn’t been aware it was out until he felt a hand trail up the length up hit. Quickly turning around, Levi spotted a small group of girls marveling at his tail. Instinctively, Levi pulled his tail to himself and he gave the group of girls a dirty look. Said dirty look was quickly replaced with a blush at the sight of their cosplay and the sound of their giggling.

“You have to tell us how you made your tail!” One of the girls giggled to him, placing her hand on his bicep. She had been dressed up as Momo from My Hero Academia and Levi’s eyes couldn’t help but flick down to her cleavage before they shifted up to her face.

Levi’s blush had intensified when he saw that she caught him looking. Another one of the girls that was admiring his tail came up to the other side of him, this one cosplaying as Misty from Pokémon. She flashed Levi a dazzling smile, her chest pressed against his arm as she tried to steal his attention away from the other girl. The two girls gave each other a dirty look before tugging Levi back and forth between them. This was a situation Levi would never in a million years expect to find himself in.

Finally coming to his senses, Levi pulled free from their tug of war match and apologized profusely before wandering elsewhere to leave the girls to fight amongst themselves. Levi wrapped his tail around his torso, using the appendage as a bit of a crutch to calm his nerves while he tried to find his brothers and MC. As he walked through the crowd, Levi actively avoided any girls he came across as to avoid another instance of 3D girls coming onto him. Their was only room in his heart for 2D waifus…and maybe MC.

* * *

Belphie didn’t know how he got separated from Beel and MC. He’d been ready for a nap since they left the hotel and if it weren’t for the body pillow booth, he wouldn’t have woken from his daydream. The Avatar of Sloth shuffled toward the array of body pillows, surveying the many different dakimakuras, Belphie slowly but surely woke up. His slender fingers came up to give pillows that piqued his interest to see if they were to his liking.

“Hey! Keep your hands off the merchandise!” Belphie heard a man practically bark at him. The youngest demon’s eyes slowly looked to the voice that spoke to him, his face holding no expression as he took in the sight of the vendor.

The man seemed to be in his mid-thirties and what he would assume Levi would become one day. He looked like he bathed in Mountain Dew and that thought that deodorant was a suggestion. The man huffed at Belphie and ripped the body pillow the demon was holding from his hands. Though the interaction quickly reminded him why he hated humans so much, Belphie kept his anger subsided.

As he looked over the many other dakimakuras, an idea popped in Belphie’s mind. The demon dug into the back pocket of his jeans to fish out his D.D.D. He opened the device and scrolled through his many pictures before stopping on one of him and MC, the human’s face pressed close to his. She was smiling widely and looked to be having a great time while Belphie looked like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Can you make one that looks like her?” Belphie asked lazily, showing his phone to the man behind the booth. The unnamed human looked between the picture and the e-boy in front of him before scoffing.

“Listen kid, if it ain’t drawn and barely clothed, I don’t do it. Get out of here dipshit,” the man scoffed to Belphie, dismissing the demon with a wave of his hand. Belphie scowled and turned away, grumbling to himself in an effort to keep from ripping that otaku’s head off.

It was then that Belphie realized Beel and MC were nowhere to be found. He’d looked around frantically to try and find them but was unable to see any sign of bright orange or bright purple and blue. Letting out a wobbly breath, Belphie calmed himself down and walked off in a random direction. Beel was not that hard to spot, so he’d eventually run into him…right?

* * *

Lucifer didn’t know when Satan and Asmo had walked off, but after a few minutes of walking, Lucifer found himself alone. Letting out a little huff of annoyance, Lucifer figured they’d gone off their own much like Levi had. There was no doubt in his mind that Lucifer now had to find six demons and a certain human in a sea of nerds. Taking a look at the sights around him, the eldest spotted a kiosk with a map plastered to the front it. Lucifer walked over to it and looked to see what booths would potentially draw each of his brothers and even MC.

Lucifer had figured out where four of the six of his brothers would most likely be before he heard hushed whispers and shy giggles coming from the other side of the kiosk. Taking a peak from behind his side, he saw a small gaggle of girls dressed in a similar manner to MC, but with many more bracelets, ill-fitting clothes, and a multitude of anime lanyards around their necks. Most of them shyly looked away from him while the most confident among them walked towards Lucifer.

“Errm…we really REALLY like your Sebastian cosplay and we were uhh wondering if maybe…errr canwegetapicturewithyouplease!” The unknown girl looked embarrassed as Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at her. He was no stranger to the female students of RAD flocking to him and battling for his attention, but never was he asked for pictures. And who exactly was this ‘Sebastian’ these girls thought he was cosplaying.

“I’m sorry, I’m not entirely sur–”

“Please it will only take a minute!” The girl interrupted Lucifer, further annoying him. His crimson eyes flashed as his anger spiked and Lucifer didn’t miss the way the girl backed up slightly. She looked to her friends who only shooed her back to him to try again.

“I don’t have time for this, I should’ve stayed in Hell,” Lucifer spoke lowly, turning from the girls after he heard their screech of excitement, his senses filling with their oddly disgusting smell of arousal.

Lucifer never liked human women and these ones were certainly solidifying his distaste. Though MC was tolerable because she listened to every command he gave her, Lucifer would always smell the same arousal from her, though her smell was more alluring. A worrying tingle wound its way up his spine as he thought about where she could be and who she potentially ended up following around. He’d just hoped it wasn’t Asmo and his grubby hands weren’t all over her…

* * *

Asmo didn’t realize he strayed too far from Satan and Lucifer before it was too late. The demon had no idea he was gravitating toward the flashing of cameras and the buzzing energy of humans lusting for others before it was too late. He’d walked into an area that had a backdrop set up with humans dressed up as characters waiting in line. Asmo watched for a couple minutes as the humans posed awkwardly and awaited the tell-tale flash of the camera to signal their picture had been taken. The whole system made Asmo cringe a bit because half of the cosplayers had no idea how to pose correctly.

Taking pity on them, Asmo approached the scene before, moving under the roped off area and ignoring the camera man yelling at him to wait his turn to help the girl that was currently up to have her picture taken. The girl was wearing an obvious straight black wig, black cat ears and matching tail, a bralette with a cat head cutout in the middle of her bust, and a matching pair of tight black booty shorts. The human girl gave him a shy look and she was about to ask Asmo what it was he wanted before the Avatar of Lust beat her to it.

“You have to get more cat-like while keeping your body sexy…let me help you,” Asmo told her, his voice slightly teasing as he moved his hand sot her body, twisting her torso and appendages until they were to his liking.

The camera man snapped the picture once Asmo had stepped out of frame and both he and the girl who had her picture taken were pleasantly surprised at how much better it was compared to the other photos that were previously taken. The photographer was about to ask Asmo if he could help pose some more, but the demon had already beat him to the punch. Asmo had his hands on a Rin Matsuoka cosplayer, the demon’s hands wandering a bit over the young man’s torso before putting him into a position that showed off the human’s best features.

Asmo had posed cosplayer after cosplayer, never tiring of seeing just how these humans gave him adoring looks for helping to pose them. It was almost the same way MC would look to him when he would help her dye her hair or offer her new makeup items that she could incorporate into her routine. The thought sent a pang through his heart and it was then he realized he was alone without any of his brothers or even MC in sight. His facial expression quickly turned from satisfaction to worry as he thought about what exactly his brothers would do with his gorgeous face there to brighten their day. Apologizing profusely to his new found fan base, Asmo walked off from the makeshift photo booth to try and search more for his brothers…but mostly he was interested in finding MC.

* * *

Mammon was quick to break off from the group with Lucifer and Asmo. He’d spotted a booth that was filled with much of the same dark and spooky aesthetic as MC had. The Avatar of Greed fiddled with the different pieces of jewelry that he thought MC might like, but none of them really screamed her to him. It wasn’t until Mammon came across a set of dangling crow earrings with an accompanying necklace that was adorned with a similar crow pendant. The items were the perfect mix of him and MC. Mammon snatched up the items and made him way to get in line, his mind conjuring up images of MC wearing the items and the jewelry being a form of Mammon marking his territory.

Once he was to the cashier, Mammon placed his items on the counter and watched patiently as the human rung up the items. Though he was more than willing to buy the items for MC, Mammon was still going to try and get the best deal possible. When the display popped up with the $80 price tag, Mammon’s blue and gold eyes almost bugged out of his head.

“That’ll be $80 please,” the human male told Mammon. His tone was rather bored since Mammon was sure that he’d been there since the convention opened.

“$80?! C’mon man, can’t ya give me a better deal?” Mammon tried, his voice a bit of a whine as he drummed his white nails on the counter next to the cash register. Though the Avatar of Greed could simply will the cash register to show a lower price, Mammon wanted to see if he could charm his way to a lower price.

“Oh great another one…” The cashier sighed out under his breath before plastering a smile on his face. “All prices are firm buddy, no ifs, ands, or buts.”

“Gimme a break dude, what about $60?” Mammon tried, quirking an eyebrow as he flashed the clerk a dazzling smile.

“It’s $80 or nothing bro,” the clerk told Mammon with a roll of his eyes.

The demon thought about the price harder than he should have. $80 was a lot to spend on someone who wasn’t himself. But this wasn’t just anyone, this was MC and this was a chance for him to mark that she was his. The idea of her walking around and showing who she belonged to sent a chill of excitement up Mammon’s spine.

Begrudgingly, Mammon slapped Goldie onto the counter, the clerk taking the gold credit card and running through the motions of the transaction. He’d bagged up the jewelry and put Mammon’s receipt in the bag before handing said bag and Goldie back to Mammon. The clerk gave Mammon a half hearted ‘Have a good day’ before Mammon walked off to the next booths. Surveying the many items, he saw a set of headphones that were right up Levi’s alley. It was then that Mammon realized what he was supposed to be doing.

A rush of panic consumed Mammon as he looked around him, turning around in circle franticly as he tried to see if Lucifer was anywhere in sight. He couldn’t see a familiar face anywhere. Moving from the crowd and towards a less crowded part of the shopping section, Mammon took a moment to calm his nerves. The idea of reuniting with MC and her running into his arms at the sight of him pushed Mammon to search for her instead of resuming his search for Levi.

* * *

Satan had no idea how he ended up here, but there he was, sitting on a bench in the middle of a busy intersection of the expo with a box set of manga sitting next to him. The fourth born watched the droves of humans walk past him as he sat thought about his next course of action. It wasn’t his intention to get separated from Lucifer, Asmo, and Mammon, it just kind of…happened. Satan spotted a booth that was stacked with rows and rows of manga. Through his time spent with MC, had come to learn that she, much like him, held an affinity for reading. She’d always talked about her love of horror novels but also her guilty pleasure that was manga.

Satan knew all of the sets she already owned, but he also remembered that there was one in particular that MC had expressed she was ‘dying’ to read. Searching through the miscellaneous manga, Satan stopped once he spotted it: Demon Slayer. MC had expressed how popular the series was and how much she wanted to read it and the opportunity just so happened to present itself to him. With the box set in hand, Satan waited patiently in the check out line. He had been a little lost in thought before a little voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Uhh h-hey…” Satan heard a soft-spoken voice say to him. He’d looked in the direction of the voice only to be met with the appearance of a young, mousey looking human child. Satan blinked at her a few times before offering her a charming smile.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Satan asked the girl in a sweet voice, not wanting to scare her off.

“I was j-just wondering where you got that?” The little girl asked the blond demon, one of her hands moving to point to the box set of manga that was tucked under his arm. “My brother has been trying to find it and you’re the only one I’ve seen with it…”

“Well, if I wasn’t buying this for someone special to me, I’d offer it to you, but I’m afraid I picked up the last one,” Satan informed the girl, offering her an apologetic smile. His heart cracked a little at the look of sadness that came over her features. She looked down and away as she muttered a soft ‘Oh’ to the demon before her. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright mister, thanks anyway…”

With that, the girl walked off and Satan was left to think about the interaction. It was rare that Satan would feel pity for others. He was the Avatar of Wrath for crying out loud. Ever since MC came into his and his brothers’ lives, Satan found himself becoming a bit soft. Often times, he’d found himself thinking about MC’s feelings and how his actions might hurt her. After purchasing the box set, Satan moved to sit at a bench to plan his next move which is where was now.

Though his thoughts didn’t stray too far, Satan did hear a faint voice in the back of his mind call out that he should be looking for Levi like before. With that little voice, Satan bolted up from his seat in surprise and scooped up the manga. It was time to get back on track and resume his search that may or may not be successful.

* * *

Beel was eager to wander off with MC and try the vast array of food that filled the air with its’ tantalizing aromas. He took her by the wrist and dragged her to the food court. Beel sat MC down at a table and promised to be right back with anything he thought might be taste, which, in Beel’s language, meant ‘one of everything.’ She sat there, scrolling through different social medias on her phone when she suddenly felt a presence at her left side. Looking up from her phone, MC found a stranger sitting next to her. The man in question flashed her a cocky grin and scooted closer to her in the booth.

“What’s pretty girl like you doin’ sittin’ alone in a place like this?” The man asked her, his voice making sound full of himself (which MC was sure he was). She’d gone to answer that she was waiting for someone when the man spoke again before MC could even open her mouth. “It doesn’t really matter baby, cause I’m here now.”

MC wanted to throw up. The stranger thought he was being smooth when he was really being cringey. Her face scrunched up at his words and her mouth got a sour taste in it when he moved to put his arm around her. Feeling uncomfortable with the touch since she really wasn’t the type to enjoy touches from strangers, MC moved to push his arm from around her shoulders. She didn’t miss the way his face soured a little bit before his cocky grin came back.

“Playin’ hard to get huh baby? That’s alright, daddy likes the chase.”

Okay, it was official, she was going to puke. MC felt more and more uncomfortable the longer this man stayed in her presence. If it weren’t for the sudden mountain of food that had been deposited in the table in front of her, MC would’ve most likely run all the way across the expo to escape this creepy guy.

“Hey! I’m back I got this thing called mochi and they had ramen and udon and…who…is this?” Beel’s voice had started out cheery as he explained his snack haul to MC before dipping into confusion once he noticed the human male with his arm around his human.

“Back off meat-head, I got to her first, find your own big titty goth girlfriend,” the man growled to Beel, his eyes slanting as he sized up the demon.

The stranger’s words set Beel off. The Avatar of Gluttony barely heard what MC had said to the man before Beel forcibly removed the creep from the booth. With a simple punch, Beel sent the man running away with his hands holding his nose as blood dripped from his nostrils. Though MC was worried that Beel would get in trouble for his actions, Beel was too worried about her safety. The gentle giant pulled MC into his lap, his arms moving to circle her waist as Beel placed his chin on the crown of her head. Though Beel often sat with her like this, it hit a little differently whenever his protective side came out.

Reaching forward, Beel picked up a piece of mochi and offered it MC, ignoring her protests about him feeding her. She’d just accepted the ice cream because there was no reasoning with Beek when he was like this. The pair quickly made their way through the mountain of snacks Beel had procured. While Beel ate most of the items, he sometimes saved little bites of things he thought she would enjoy.

Once the mountain of food was stashed away into Beel’s bottomless pit of a stomach, both of their senses came back to them. They looked to one another and shared the same ‘Oh shit’ moment. Belphie was no where near them and they hadn’t gotten closer to finding Levi. Ever the level headed on in stressful situations, MC moved from Beel’s lap and dragged the demon by the wrist behind her to try and find the service desk. They were going to put out an Amber Alert for Levi and the other brothers.

* * *

“May I have your attention! This is an announcement for a lost child. Levi, MC is waiting for you at the front desk. Again…this is an announcement for a lot child. Levi is six foot one, one-hundred and five pounds. If you see him, please take him to the front desk.”

The announcer repeated the same message a few times before turning to their paperwork. Beel and MC waited their patiently. Beel’s body was practically wrapped around MC’s as he was still coming down from wanting to protect MC from that creepy guy. It wasn’t until she was moving away from his touch that Beel’s attention was drawn elsewhere. MC had run up to Levi, the demon blushing wildly when MC threw her arms around his torso. She squeezed him tightly and ignored his protests. She just wanted to enjoy being reunited with the demon.

“Oi! What are you doin’ huggin’ ‘im?!” Mammon’s voice was clear as day to MC. She moved her gaze towards him and ran to hug him much the same way she had done with Levi before smacking his arm in mock anger.

She’d taken to scolding the two tsunderes before Lucifer’s dark chuckled stopped her in her tracks. The older demon approached the group with a mob of girls around him. Rolling her eyes, MC gave the girls a harsh look that caused them all to scatter. With his fangirls gone, Lucifer let out a sigh of relief that made MC giggle. She was about to tease the oldest brother when Belphie, Asmo, and Satan’s voices mingling together in conversation pulled her from the thought. Her head whipped in their direction and she took the scolding the demons.

“I expected more from you two!” MC growled to Satan and Belphie, her finger pointing at the two accusingly.

“We’re happy to see you too sugar,” Asmo giggled to MC, placing a hand on her should, his smile wide and cheeky as she rolled her eyes.

“Can we just go home? I’ve had enough of humans for today,” Belphie mumbled to no one in particular, a yawn catching his words at the end of his sentence.

“I agree, I think we’ve had enough of the Anime Expo for one day,” Lucifer spoke calmly, his eyes flitting between each of his brothers in an effort to gauge their reactions.

Much to his surprise, everyone was on board with going back to the hotel, even Levi. Nodding his head once, Lucifer lead the back through the crowd, linking his arm back into MC’s and MC linked their other arm with Mammon. This continued down the line of the brothers to ensure that no one could wander off and get into any more trouble than they’d already found. Everyone was ready to get back to the hotel and relax for the rest of the day, maybe even share a few drinks or pop on a movie to end the night. Either way, whatever they did, the brothers didn’t care as long as MC was there with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a discord, so if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general, feel free to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx
> 
> |
> 
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
